Leyendo Ciudad de Hueso
by monikako2010
Summary: Nuestros nephilims reciben una serie de libros donde explican la historia de los protagonistas. Bromas, amor y recuerdos salen en esta increible historia, con una pizca de magia y purpurina a lo Magnus Bane. Situada después de un año del epílogo de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial. Clace -y posibles otras parejas-.
1. Capitulo 1

Leyendo Ciudad de Hueso.


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Esta es mi primera historia y me gustaría saber que os parece. Me encantaría que me enviarais rewiews tanto si son buenos como malos. Gracias.**

Clary estaba besándose con Jace cuando la puerta se abrió sin haber tocado anteriormente.

-¡Izzie!- la pareja observó como una Isabelle radiante (con un Simon avergonzado) entraban en la habitación con una caja lo bastante grande como para hacer que Jace arqueara una ceja, sin decir nada.

Aunque claramente se notaba que este último estaba descontento por dejar los labios de su adorada novia. Sus ojos desprendían llamas.

-Besuqueandos, como siempre. ¿No tenéis decencia? Os pasáis el día encerrados en la habitación- su mirada desprendía pequeñas chispas de diversión- Y no estáis precisamente jugando a las palmitas.-Isabelle hizo una pausa y observó las manos de su hermano adoptivo desprendiéndose de la cintura de Clary.-O puede que sí.

La pelirroja, junto a su mejor amigo, enrojecieron.

-Si querías ver mi excelente técnica, puedes irte junto a Simon al infierno- el tono de Jace dejaba ver plenamente la ironía en sus palabras.- Aunque me han dicho que montan unas fiestas de muerte.

Isabelle le miró con indiferencia.

-Puede, aunque esto creo que te interesara mucho más.

Isabelle dejó la caja en la mesa de Jace (apartando marcos de fotos repletos de fotografías de su familia y Clary) y abrió la caja. Sacó de ella un libro y lo enseño a la pareja.

-Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso-leyó en voz alta Clary- ¿de qué va todo esto?

Isabelle pasó sus oscuros ojos en ambos y sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que han aparecido en la biblioteca con una nota. He intentado leerla pero está en una lengua que desconocemos, tanto Simon como yo- todos observaban a Izzie con interés, incluso Simon, que estaba enterado de todo.- He leído la contraportada y creo que os resultara interesante.

Jace se levantó de la cama y cogió el libro. Sus ojos pasaron por las letras y una sonrisa medio divertida medio sorprendida apareció en su rostro. Cuando finalizó observó a su novia y dejó el libro en la caja.

-Bueno, esto sí que resulta sorprendente.

Isabelle rió.

-Sí, y he llamado a Magnus y Alec. Están en la biblioteca esperando. Vamos a leerlo, ¿no?

Clary no entendía nada.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo el rubio.-Clary, esto va a ser interesante.

Todos estaban en la biblioteca, cada pareja en un pequeño sillón para dos. Alec y Magnus parecían interesados después de que Isabelle les contara su pequeña historia. El último nombrado había cogido la nota, y con el ceño fruncido, admitió que no sabía que lengua era.

Simon carraspeó y alzó la voz.

-¿Quién empieza a leer?

Al instante, Jace cogió el primer libro y después de sentarse nuevamente al lado de Clary, su voz tranquila y sosegada inundo la sala.

- **En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York-** todos los que no habían leído la contraportada reconocieron el nombre y prestaron más atención al muchacho- **Clary-** la nombrada dejó salir una exclamación de su boca- **sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes-** nuevamente Clary soltó una nueva exclamación al entender de qué momento hablaban y de quién iba a tratar la historia.- **Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Jace, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia a actuar como un idiota…**

Al acabar el texto todos quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno…-Jace comenzó con voz chispeante- ¿así que eso es lo que pensabas de mí al conocerme?

-Sigues actuando como un idiota, hermanito- dijo Izzie.

Clary enredó sus manos a su cabello y bufó. Alzó la mirada y cinco diferentes ojos se posaron en ella.

-Voy a odiar este libro.

Jace besó la comisura de sus labios y sonrío.

-Bien, porque yo los voy a amar.

Alec comenzó a hablar.

-¿Tienes un diario?-su voz desprendía compasión por la novia de su parabatai.

-No, y es eso lo que no entiendo. Si este libro trata de cómo nos conocimos debe saber mis pensamientos- su voz estaba llena de preocupación.- Y yo nunca he escribido nada de lo que pasó.

La sala volvió a estar en silencio.

-Bueno, bomboncito, creó que descubriremos todo al leer los libros.-Dijo Magnus- ¿Quién es el siguiente en leer?

-Yo- dijo…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola!**

 **Esta es mi primera historia y me gustaría saber que os parece. Me encantaría que me enviarais reviews tanto si son buenos como malos. Gracias.**

 **A las dos personas que escribieron un review en el capítulo anterior: ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! La verdad es que no creí que nadie enviara nada pero me habéis subido mucho la autoestima, así que este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras/os.**

 **Notareis que este capítulo es más distinto…**

-Yo- alzó la voz Alec.

Jace le pasó el libro con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Clary. Esta apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su rubio favorito y le cogió de la mano. Ambos sintieron la electricidad zumbando por su cuerpo, subiendo por sus manos hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Sonrieron a la vez.

Alec observó el capítulo y comenzó a reír. Disimuladamente le dijo algo a Magnus y ambos volvieron a reír en voz baja. Isabelle y Simon miraron a la pareja y encogieron los hombros.

-Este capítulo va a ser increíblemente divertido para ti, bizcochito- consiguió decir Magnus entre las risas.

Clary y Jace, sin haberse dado cuenta de la reacción de la pareja (demasiado absortos en sus sentimientos) dejaron ir un suspiro.

Clary enfadada con la idea de que sus pensamientos salieran a flote.

Y Jace… porque notaba las miradas divertidas de su Parabatai y el brujo que le lanzaban. No sabía la razón (ya que el solo había leído la contraportada, nada más) pero sospechaba que este capítulo no le iba a agradar mucho.

Alec carraspeó y su voz profunda inundó la sala:

 **-Prólogo: Las Marcas en su piel cuentan la historia de su vida. Jace Wayland…-** la voz de Alec fue interrumpida por el nombrado.

-Me niego a que sigamos leyendo la historia…-o eso iba a decir, pero Clary le cogió su rostro entre sus manos y le besó. Solo fue un roce, pero Jace ya estaba perdido. Se apartó de su pelirroja favorita y esta le hizo un puchero.

Jace refunfuño algo en voz baja e hizo un gesto a su hermano adoptivo para que continuara.

-Me encanta ver quien tiene los pantalones en esta relación- musitó Magnus mirando al rubio.

El susodicho le enseño su dedo más preciado.

 **-…** **ha estado siempre orgulloso de ellas. Algunos de los otros jóvenes de la Clave no les gustaban las desfigurantes letras negras, no les gustaba aguantar el dolor de la estela dónde está cortaba la piel, no les gustaban las pesadillas que venían después de que runas demasiado poderosas hayan sido incrustadas en la carne de alguien no preparado. Jace no tiene simpatía para ellos. Es su propia culpa que no sean lo suficientemente fuertes.** -Alec se detuvo y observó a su Parabatai.

Este miraba a su pareja, sin querer ver la cara de su familia. Alec se levantó y le puso la mano en el hombro. Los ojos dorados escrutaron los ojos azules, y no vio nada que no fuera cariño.

-No fue tu culpa pensar así- expresó Alec.- Valentine te enseño eso. Ahora sabes la verdad, que el amor te hace más fuerte y que tener debilidades no significa ser débil.

-Tiene razón- Clary le apretó la mano.- No fue tu culpa.

El Herondale les sonrió y le hizo un ademán para que continuara con la lectura. Todos habían observado la escena, pero no dijeron nada. Los únicos que podían darle comprensión eran esos dos.

Solo ellos podían apoyarle en los momentos donde el rubio dudaba de si mismo.

 **-Él siempre ha sido fuerte. Ha tenido que serlo. La mayor parte de los chicos reciben sus primeras Marcas cuando tenían 15 años. Alec había tenido 13, y eso ya era muy joven. Jace había tenido 9 años.** -Alec y su hermana arquearon sus cejas. Jace no les había contado nada. Isabelle observó a Clary, pero esta estaba impasible, acariciando los mechones rubios de su pareja, dándole cariño en un movimiento involuntario. La de cabello azabache sintió agradecimiento hacía Clary. Jace se mostraba tranquilo, pero sabía que solo era porque estaba acompañado de su pareja. Isabelle dejó de escrutarlos y prestó atención nuevamente a su hermano, que había continuado. **\- Su padre le había puesto las marcas en su piel con una estela hecha de marfil tallado. Las runas habían escrito su verdadero nombre, y otras cosas además. "Ahora eres un hombre," había dicho su padre. Esa noche, Jace soñó con ciudades hechas de oro y sangre, de altas torres de hueso agudas como astillas. Tenía casi 10 años y nunca había visto una ciudad.**

Clary interrumpió a Alec.

-¿Eso no eran visiones?

Jace se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no había pensado otra vez en eso- le envió una mirada divertida y llena de amor a su pareja.- Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en una chica de cabellos de fuego.

La nombrada sonrió, le dio un casto beso y Alec continuó.

 **-Ése invierno su padre lo llevó a Manhattan por primera vez. El pavimento duro era inmundo, los edificios creciendo demasiado juntos, pero las luces eran brillantes y bonitas. Y las calles estaban llenas de monstruos. Jace solo los había visto antes en los manuales de instrucción de su padre. Vampiros con sus galas, blancas caras muertas como el papel. Licántropos con sus demasiado afilados dientes y su olor a lobo. Brujos con sus ojos de gato y orejas puntiagudas, a veces una cola bifurcada que sobresale de sus elegantes abrigos de terciopelo.**

 **"Monstruos," había dicho su padre, con disgusto. Su boca curvada en las esquinas. "Pero ellos sangran rojo como los hombres hacen cuando los matas."**

 **"¿Qué hay sobre los demonios? ¿Sangran rojo?"**

 **"Algunos lo hacen. Algunos sangran como veneno verde, y otros sangran plateado o negro. Tengo una marca aquí de un demonio que sangró ácido color zafiro."**

 **Jace miró con asombro la marca de su padre. "¿Y has matado a muchos demonios?"**

 **"Sí," dijo su padre. "Y algún día, tú también lo harás. Has nacido para matar demonios, Jace. Está en tus huesos."**

 **-** Bueno- interrumpió Isabelle- por lo menos en eso te dijo la verdad. Eres el mejor cazador de sombras de la historia.

-Y el más guapo- decretó Clary.

-Discrepo en eso, bizcochito- comentó Magnus observando a Alec.

Este último rodó los hombros y Jace se hizo el ofendido. Antes de que pudiera hacer una escena, Alec volvió a la lectura.

 **-Habían pasado años hasta de que Jace viera un demonio por primera vez, y para entonces su padre ya hacía algunos años que había muerto. Puso a un lado su camiseta y miró la marca dónde ése primer demonio le había clavado las garras. Cuatro mascas de garras paralelas que corren de su esternón a su hombro, dónde su madre le había puesto las runas que le harían rápido y fuerte, y le esconderían de los ojos de los mundanos. Rápido como el viento, fuerte como la tierra, silencioso como el bosque, invisible como el agua.**

 **Jace pensó en la chica de su sueño, la que tenía el pelo escarlata trenzado.**

Clary saltó en el sofá.

-¿Soñaste conmigo? No sabía nada de eso.

Jace se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho cuando nos conocimos hubieras huído de mí, y estaba demasiado curioso respecto a ti.

-Entonces eso significa que Ithuriel también te mandaba señales de lo que ocurriría.

-Supongo. Pero no importa ahora, hablaremos después de eso. Alec continúa.

 **\- En el sueño, él no había sido invisible para ella. Le había mirado a él con más que conocimiento; había habido reconocimiento en sus ojos, como si él le fuera familiar a ella. ¿Pero cómo podía una chica humana ver a través de su glamour?**

Jace susurró a Clary.

-Tu eres la única que has sabido quien era desde el principio. Y también la única en mi corazón.

Se volvieron a besar, sin darse cuenta que Alec proseguía con la lectura.

 **-Se había levantado con escalofríos, frío como si su piel hubiera sido arrancada a trizas. Era aterrador sentirse tan vulnerable, más aterrador que cualquier demonio. Tendría que pedirle a Hodge sobre runas para protección contra pesadillas por la mañana. A lo mejor habría algo sobre eso en uno de sus libros.**

 **Pero no había tiempo ahora. Había informes de actividad oscura en un club en el centro, cuerpos humanos encontrados flácidos y drenados así como el sol salía. Jace se encogió de hombros en su chaqueta, revisó sus armas, marcó ligeramente con Marcas sobre la ropa y metal. Marcas que ningún ojo humano podría ver -y estaba contento, pensando en la chica de su sueño, la manera en que le había mirado, como si él no fuera diferente a ella.** \- La pelirroja, sentada en el regazo de Jace, sonrió y él le observó, sin creer la suerte que tenía al sentirla entre sus brazos. **-Despojado de su magia, las marcas en su cuerpo no eran más que marcas, después de todo, de no más poder que las heridas en su muñeca y pecho.**

 **"¡Jace!"**

 **El sonido de su nombre le sacó de su ensoñación. Le habían llamado desde el pasillo, Alec e Isabelle, impacientes, hambrientos de caza y muerte. Alejando los pensamientos de pesadillas de su mente, Jace se unió a ellos.**

-Se acabó- musitó Alec.

-Por fin- murmuró Jace en voz baja.

Clary, que le había escuchado, soltó una risita, contenta de no ser la única donde sus pensamientos eran reflejados.

-Yo quiero leer- musitó…

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Este fragmento se trata del prólogo original de Ciudad de Hueso, escrito por Cassie. Al final puso el de Clary, pero me gustaba la idea de poner más pensamientos de Jace, así que ahí va.**

 **He arreglado cosas en el texto para que se entienda mejor. (Si os a gustado la idea, donde haigan más escenas con el punto de vista de nuestro rubio favorito, decidlo y los pondré).**


End file.
